spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Rivals
Best Rivals 'is the ninth episode of the first season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa. In this episode, Sagwa and Patrick get into a fight about who's the better best friend of SpongeBob. Transcript (The episode opens with SpongeBob having Kelpo cereal for breakfast.) 'SpongeBob: '''Nothing like a fresh bowl of Kelpo to help you get started for a new day. After all, it's got important vitamins and minerals. (eats his cereal) Ah, delicious. Also, I cannot wait for all the fun activities Sagwa has planned for today. I have a feeling it's going to be one of the best days ever... aside from the best days ever I've had. I know it'll be great. But although... I haven't really been playing with Patrick for a while. I've been spending more time with Sagwa than I have with Patrick lately. Maybe I should invite him to join in on the fun. Yeah, that'll work. Having two friends to play with wouldn't hurt after all. But first, I need to finish my breakfast. (SpongeBob continues to eat his cereal, then the episode pans to SpongeBob walking out of his house. He goes to Patrick's house and knocks. The rock opens as we see Patrick laying on the ceiling, as usual.) '''Patrick: '''Hey, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Hi, Patrick. Can I tell you something? '''Patrick: '''Why, sure. '''SpongeBob: '''So have you been noticing that I haven't been playing with you recently? '''Patrick: '''Uh, no, not really. Why do you ask? '''SpongeBob: '''Well I was thinking. Sagwa's got plenty of activities planned for today's playdate and I figured it wouldn't hurt to have you join. '''Patrick: '''Really? You mean it? '''SpongeBob: '''Certainly! Ready to go? '''Patrick: '''Hold on, I need to put some pants on first. (goes into his rock as random noises can be heard inside, then he comes out with pants on) Okay, ready. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, what was all that noise? '''Patrick: '''Huh? Oh, it's nothing. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay then... let's get going. (As SpongeBob and Patrick walk to the right, the episode pans to China. Inside of the palace, we see the two going into the palace to meet up with Sagwa.) '''Sagwa: '''Hi, SpongeBob. Are you ready to get started with our playdate? '''SpongeBob: '''Yep! I also got Patrick with me. Since we've been away from each other for a while, I figured it'd be great to have him partake in it. '''Sagwa: '''Oh, okay! You're more than welcome, Patrick! '''Patrick: '''Yay! So what're we going to do first? '''SpongeBob: '''First, we're going to start with something simple. We're going to catch jellyfish. Sagwa, do you have your net? '''Sagwa: '''Yep, I do. (shows her jellyfishing net, which SpongeBob made for her) Right here. '''SpongeBob: '''Good, now we have to go to Bikini Bottom, so Patrick can get his net and then we can started. (The trio walks off to the left, then the episode pans to them in Jellyfish Fields.) '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, are we ready to catch some jellyfish? '''Patrick & Sagwa: '''Yeah! '''SpongeBob: '''Alright, let's do this! But remember, watch out for the stingers. '''Sagwa: '''Right! (We see SpongeBob, Sagwa and Patrick take off down separate paths, trying to catch jellyfish. A montage of the three catching jellyfish in many ways is seen for thirty seconds, then it goes to Patrick spotting a green jellyfish far in the distance.) '''Patrick: '(gasp) No way, is that a Slimy Spitball Jellyfish? I've never seen one in all my life, nor have I ever caught one. I must catch it, I must have it inside of my net, for this is a rare species worth a capture! (Patrick charges towards the jellyfish, but then we see Sagwa charging down the same path as Patrick towards the same jellyfish. Patrick attempts to leap, but he ends up tripping on a large boulder as he flies through the air. Then he lands right next to the jellyfish, startling it and causing it to sting him as Patrick yells in pain.) 'Patrick: '''Ouch. (Sagwa leaps into the air, thus catching the jellyfish without getting stung. Then she lets the jellyfish go.) '''Sagwa: '''Goodbye, little fella! Man, that was kind of easy. (looks to see Patrick on the ground, stung) Oh my goodness, Patrick. Are you okay? '''Patrick: '''I'm fine. I just wanted to catch that jellyfish and then I ended up falling over and then I got stung nearly to death. '''Sagwa: '''Oh. '''Patrick: '''No, forget it, I'm not fine! All I wanted was to catch that jellyfish all because it was a rare specimen known as a Slimy Spitball, and you had to do it before me! '''Sagwa: '''Hey, it's not my fault you were unsuccessful! '''Patrick: '''How did you even catch that thing away?! '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob's been teaching me how to catch jellyfish properly for weeks. I'm getting better at it. Well we'd better get going. Come on. '''Patrick: '(angered as she watches Sagwa walk away) I get the feeling she thinks she's better than me... (The episode pans to the trio in China down near a river.) ''MORE COMING SOON!' Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa